The Avenging Rebels
by roseangel21
Summary: The Rebels; Astrid, Carter, Dennis, Leon, Marlyse, Ridley, Skyler, Tyler and Viola leave California to go to New York for Marlyse's birthday at Stark Tower. What starts out as a normal birthday celebration/vacation, turns into the ultimate adventure of a lifetime that these rebels will never forget. Takes place before and during the movie.


hello again my fellow readers and writers. the story bug will not leave me alone this week. so I had to post another story. This is my Avengers story with a few new characters. in this chapter the rebels are introduced. I do hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's The Avengers. All credits of Marvel's The Avengers go to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Stan Lee.

* * *

Chapter 1

Goodbye Los Angeles

Early one morning in Los Angeles, California, a white and silver limousine was park outside of a large mansion. A group of young teens; four girls and four guys, were standing outside at the entrance of the mansion. The girls were standing on the left side and the guys were standing on the right side.

One of the girls, Astrid Harrison, had brown hair with light brown streaks and was wearing a blue top, black pants, and sneakers. Standing next to her was Viola Duvall and she had blond hair and was wearing a green dress and tan wedge sandals. Next to Viola was Ridley le Faye. Ridley had auburn hair and was wearing a red and black lace dress and black high heels. And standing next to Ridley was Skyler Jamison. Skyler had dark brown hair and was wearing a cowgirl's hat, a plaid red shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

One of the guys, Carter Bryant, had brownish-blond hair and was wearing a white fedora black shirt, blue pants and sneakers. Next to him was Dennis Emerson and he had blond hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black pants and sneakers. Standing next to Dennis was Leon Nelson. Leon had black hair and he was wearing a blue jacket, a green shirt, blue pants and sneakers. And standing next to him was Tyler Wright. Tyler had brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt, red pants and sneakers.

"What's taking Marlyse so long?" Leon asked, looking at his watch.

"She's probably making sure everything's read for our vacation." Astrid answered.

"It was great that her Uncle Tony let us stay with him while we're in New York." Dennis said.

"And not to mention that it's Marls's birthday this week." Viola said.

"Speaking of Marlyse's birthday, did everyone bring a gift?" Carter asked.

"Yep." The others replied in unison.

Then at the same time, Marlyse Montgomery came out. Marlyse had light brown hair and was wearing a white long sleeved turtleneck top, a black skirt and black high heels.

"Hey you guys." Marlyse said to her friends. "Ready to go?"

"We've been ready, Marls." Skyler replied. "We were just wondering what took you so long?"

"I had to make sure that everything was in order." Marlyse said. "Plus, my Dad was telling me to tell Uncle Tony about his new business project idea."

"You mean the Montgomery Going Green project?" Leon asked.

"That's the one. Dad says that Montgomery Enterprises should have a business partner on this project." Marlyse answered.

"And your Uncle Tony and Stark Industries is that business partner?" Ridley asked.

"That's what Dad said to me." Marlyse answered.

"So, when's all this supposed to be going down?" Tyler asked.

"The sooner we get to New York, the sooner I'll know." Marlyse replied. "C'mon, we got a plane to catch."

"I thought we were taking your family's private plane." Carter said to Marlyse.

"We are, but I want to get there early." Marlyse said, as they got in the limo. "That way, we can have some free time before take-off."

Once everyone was in the limo, the driver drove off from the mansion and towards the road to the airport.

* * *

Author's note:

If the chapter's too short, I do apologize, but don't worry! The story will get better! Marlyse's name is pronounce as mar-lise and Ridley le Faye is based off of Ridley Duchannes from Beautiful Creatures. in the next chapter, the gang lands in New York and meets Tony and Pepper. not sure when it will be up but I do hope soon, because I have school to worry about and other stories to update as well Please read and review!


End file.
